


Day 8: A Scientific Picnic

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bugs & Insects, Dating, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Writing Exercise, medicialexaminer!hangezoe, scientist!hangezoe, spoliers I guess but not really i think just more or less a reference to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: You meet Hange while going out for a stroll and have a picnic with them.ambiguous gender for the reader, as per usual.the 8th installment of me writing for a month.(spoliers are just in case. I know cannon all the up until roughly like season 2, and the rest is filled in by people who spoil it on tik tok)
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Day 8: A Scientific Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> While I've been writing this collection, I've had an idea for a completely different fandom, but honestly writing it is gonna destroy me.  
> Anyway.  
> I put spolier warnings in the tags cuz like (I'll be honest, I've only gotten to season 2 of AOT, but TikTok has spoiled a majority of the show and manga for me, so I have spoliers but not all the context. I don't know where everything is place in the time line, so I just put them there in case)
> 
> First time writing Hange. I hope I did them justice.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

It was moments like these that you seriously questioned how you managed to get in a relationship such this. What was it about Hange that had made you want to date them? It couldn’t possibly be the strange experiments they had in your fridge, or the lack of physical hygiene when you had first met. No, perhaps it was their unending enthusiasm for understanding the world around them? Even you.

They had met you by accident, running around a field looking for some species of insect that had carnivorous tendencies. In their excitement of finding one they had tackled you in an attempt to capture it. Obviously their attempt was not successful, but they did find someone to talk to. Even though you had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

“So, these insects are carnivorous?” You repeated back as you walked the path next to them. 

Hange’s brown eyes lit up in excitement, “Yes!” They went on to explain only that they were carnivorous, they were parasitic. They infected the central nervous system of other species, which then went on to massacre every other insect population in sight. Their goal had been to see if any other thing had been infected, like small rodents or maybe was even the reason why the local deer population had seen a sudden unexplainable decrease. “I was sent by Paradis’s Survey Core! I just got done with analyzing the population information from the local entomologists that requested our help!”

“Oh,” you replied as you looked at your watch, “It’s getting rather late, shouldn’t you be goingg home...uh..” in all this time you hadn’t even thought to ask for their name, and you had been talking to them for the better part of the afternoon. In fact,  _ you  _ should be getting home. You had only intended to be out for a couple hours at most, for a quick walk and then maybe a trip to the grocery store.

“Hange!” They smiled, “Zoe Hange, and you?”

“y/n,” you replied as you heard a deep rumbling noise emanating from where Hange was standing, “Have you eaten at all today?”

The scientist gave a nervous chuckle as they scratched the back of their head, “I may or may not have been a little too focused on my research.” Their smile was nice and their laugh made you feel light, as if you hadn’t been walking around and laying down in prickly grass for almost half of the day. “Why?”

You pointed to your bag, “I was going to have a little picnic out here, get some fresh air. It should still be good...and enough to share if you want to.” In truth you always brought some extra food just in case you got hungry,  _ and _ maybe you actually had intended to go to your friend Sasha’s house and see if she approved your new recipes. But who admits to that kind of stuff when you had the chance to sit down and talk to a person who looked as beautiful and was as interesting as Hange? 

“Of course!” They smiled, “I know just the spot! We won’t have to worry about the ants or mosquitoes over there!” Taking you by surprise they grab you by the wrist, nearly running with their never ending stamina and enthusiasm. You on the other hand were not nearly capable of keeping up. “You’ll have the entire view of the forest from up here! Perfect for photos, and experiments, tenting, and-”

“Late evening picnics,” you finished for them, “Sounds nice, Hange.”

They were right though, as per usual, but you only figure that out later. The forest looked like never ending carpet from up here, different shades of trees creating shapes and images, the river and small ponds twinkling like jewels in the fading sunlight. Here it was easy to see the sun sinking into the horizon, melting away the day and molding the night sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” You admitted as you began to set up the picnic.

“I know!” They replied excitedly, “Even Levi said he wants to come up here some time with Erwin and take a picture!”

You asked who they were and another endless story spewed from their mouth. Those two men were old school friends of Change, both of them ended up on the police force though as they decided to invest themselves in scientific research. The three of them still crossed paths, as Hange had to work for real money, not just personal interest, so they became a medical examiner to keep the lights on. 

“I’ll have to meet them sometime.” You said as you ate your homemade meal, blushing a little when Hange compliments the flavours you had chosen. Apparently you had accidentally made some of their favorite things, not to mention actually forcing them to eat something before the aforementioned Levi had to come down and force ramen down their throat. “Are you going to be here tomorrow?”

You didn’t expect the confused look in Hange’s eyes, like as if they weren’t used to hearing those words before. “Y-you want to come back?” They pointed at themselves, “A-and listen to me?” It shouldn’t have amused you so much to see their pink dusted cheeks grow even more red and those brown orbs dart away unconvinced.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Levi always says I talk too much.” They sighed, “I always scare the probees away when they have to come down the morgue.”

“I think you’re interesting.” You informed as you cleaned up, the moon already glowing up the night sky. Hange looked nice in the soft light, the star reflecting in their eyes as they listened to you for once. “So, will you be here tomorrow?”

They blushed and tried to straighten themselves out, “O-of course! I’ll see you then!”

“I’ll have to make a bigger dinner then!” You shouted back as you parted ways, “And some dessert too!”

You had nearly made it to your car as you heard them yell back, “I think your sweet enough to substitute, y/n!”

Maybe that was the reason why you fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> See you all tomorrow for the infamous...le coffee shop fic. I could honestly do Levi again, idk tho. I'll decide when i start writing it.


End file.
